


Sunset

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post canon, Reunion, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long after the events of the book, Mercédès has made herself a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castiron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiron/gifts).



She is very old, and she is very tired. She has traversed the long path from joy to despair and home to contentment, from obscurity to fame and then to infamy, from poverty to riches, and back again. Here she watches the day dying.

And in the last rays of the setting sun, she sees once more a figure that she cannot forget: an old man now, still proud and upright, climbing the long path from the town to the little cottage that she has made her home. If it comes to it, she is not afraid to share it.


End file.
